We Found Love
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Porque Minato no le propuso matrimonio a Kushina en una o dos ocasiones, fueron cinco.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Línea temporal: Antes de que Minato y Kushina se casaran e hicieran a Narutín.**

**Nota: We Found Love significa "encontramos amor". Sí, no tenía idea de cómo bautizar este fanfic y estaba escuchando a Rihanna y sucedió xD**

* * *

**WE FOUND LOVE**

_Capítulo Único_

Minato había sido nombrado Cuarto Hokage de la aldea extraoficialmente y, como tal, se le aconsejó conseguir una esposa pronto. A sus veintiún años, Namikaze creía que tendría más tiempo para realizar el ritual de cortejo fuera de un simple "casémonos", pero el destino se le puso en frente y mandó sus intenciones románticas por la cañería. Solamente daba gracias a Buda que ya tuviera a alguien con quien quisiera pasar el resto de sus días, el problema era que no sabía si ella también querría pasar el resto de sus días con él. Primero debería preguntárselo directamente (algunas veces ella podía ser realmente dura de cabeza) y luego hacer lo propio. Fue entonces que Minato fue a buscar a su mejor amiga y amor de su vida (por más cursi que sonara).

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kushina estaba tirada debajo de la sombra de un árbol de manzanas. Había estado escuchando a un hombre hablar sobre que la caída del fruto había dado luz al mundo y ella quería ver si al estar cerca del condenado árbol le ayudaría a resolver sus problemas y fantasmas existenciales. Llevaba media hora allí y nada. Ese estúpido hombre le había mentido. No era mágico o lo que fuera.

—¿Kushina?

—Minato —respondió ella aburrida, mirando hacia arriba—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito preguntarte algo. ¿Me permites?

—Ya estás preguntando, dattebane. A veces no eres muy listo —se burló Kushina.

El rubio se rascó la nuca como gesto de nerviosismo. Venía la parte dura. Lanzarle tal proposición a la pelirroja con temor a ser rechazado. Respiró profundo, se dio un par de bofetadas mentales y se llamó gallina a sí mismo para infundirse valor. Luego lo dijo:

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Kushina parpadeó una, dos, tres, muchas veces. Hasta se levantó de su cómoda posición del suelo de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Minato volvió a pedir, esta vez la voz le tembló un poco. Ya se veía venir el rechazo.

La joven Uzumaki frunció un poco el ceño, extrañada. ¿Minato le estaba tomando el pelo? Nadie en Konoha pensaría que ella era una elección sensata para esposa (por su personalidad y su calidad como jinchuriki, la cual todos temían), mucho menos él, pues poseía el título de genio que los aldeanos de la Tierra del Fuego y otras naciones le habían otorgado.

—¿Así que ya sabes hacer bromas, eh, Minato? —dijo todavía desconcertada. Bien, ella era cruel en muchas ocasiones, pero la broma de Minato se había pasado de la raya.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y abandonó a su mejor amigo a la sombra del condenado manzano.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Kushina, espera —gritó Minato minutos después cuando trató de alcanzarla.

Ella frenó su caminata y lo miró cansadamente y con cara de ¿ahora qué? Él acortó la distancia entre los dos y tomó un mechó de su cabello para darle mayor intimidad del asunto. Si bien era una costumbre y su amiga no decía nada desde hacía varios años, a Minato le parecía divertido y adorable que ella se sonrojara en cada ocasión.

—De verdad, lo que dije hace un momento…

—Kushina, hola.

—¡Mikoto! ¡Oh, Itachi también está contigo! ¡¿Ón tá bebé?! —jugó la pelirroja con el pequeño niño que la miraba con cara de no entender. Mikoto reprendió a Kushina porque dijo que con esos gestos solamente asustaba a su pequeño en lugar de divertirlo y Minato perdió su oportunidad otra vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un día después, Kushina comía fideos calientes en Ichiraku. Estaba feliz, estaba contenta. Tenía ramen y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para relajarse. Minato encontró su buen estado de ánimo propicio para plantearle por segunda ocasión su propuesta. Esperaba que esta vez no saliera tan mal y ella entendiera que iba en serio.

—¿Kushina?

—¿Mmph?

—Sé que no es el mejor momento ni la mejor manera pero ¿quieres convertirte en mi esposa?

A Kushina casi se le sale el ramen por la nariz.

—¿Quééé? —un par de fideos resbalaron de su boca cuando gesticuló totalmente aturdida. Minato no repitió. Solamente la observó fijamente con la mirada seria, esperando que ella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. La chica se golpeó el pecho unas cuantas veces y se limpió el caldo de la barbilla—. Ya. Entiendo, Minato. Sé que estás molesto porque lancé tus calzoncillos a tu grupo de seguidoras en media plaza la semana pasada, pero eso no significa que puedas tú reírte de mí, 'ttebane. Y no lo digo por mí, sino porque te puede ir mal a ti, así que mejor quieto y callado. Para que veas, en recompensa, te invitaré un plato de ramen, ¿vale? Pero solamente uno, que no imprimo yo los cupones, dattebane.

Cuando Kushina se puso a platicar alegremente con Teuchi, Minato notó que todo se había ido al traste otra vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Ahora, Minato, no entiendo esa insistencia de acompañarme a mi casa, ttebane. Yo sola puedo llegar en menos de dos minutos. Tú eres el que me está retrasando ahora.

Después del pequeño incidente del ramen, Minato se había prometido a sí mismo que no esperaría ni siquiera un día más para proponérsele a Kushina. Si lo rechazaba o no ya no importaba, solamente quería salir de esa incertidumbre que lo estaba matando. Claro que el despiste de su mejor amiga no ayudaba mucho a calmar sus ánimos.

—Solamente quería que camináramos juntos.

—Ah. Vale.

En la puerta del edificio donde Kushina vivía, Minato volvió a ponerse nervioso. Era ahora o nunca. Estaba oscuro, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la calle estaba tranquila. Todo auguraba éxito para el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Se aclaró la garganta y se preparó para lo que venía.

—Kushina. Tú y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho y yo de verdad siento un especial cariño por ti. Sé que este no es el momento correcto ni la manera en que tú mereces que las cosas se hagan, pero escúchame. Yo estaría encantado si tú aceptas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

—¿Ah? —balbuceó la joven y Minato supo que todo se había ido al traste—. ¿Te sientes bien, Minato? ¿Estás ensayando para una obra de teatro o algo así, dattebane?

—No, Kushina, todo lo que te he dicho hace unos momentos lo eh dicho seriamente.

Los profundos ojos azules de la pelirroja se posaron sobre los azul cielo largamente. Estaba buscando respuesta a sus preguntas. Cuando pareció encontrarlas, la joven del Remolino puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su amigo y esbozó una triste sonrisa. No rompió el contacto ocular, pero sí lo volvió menos intenso.

—¿Te han elegido Hokage, a que sí 'ttebane?

Minato se preguntó cómo es que ella lo había sabido con solo mirarlo. Él esperaba comentárselo hasta que le hubiera dado una verdadera respuesta. Si lo rechazaba podría aligerar la tensión con tal noticia y si lo aceptaba, podrían celebrarlo juntos. Después de todo, él consideraba que el título le pertenecía a ambos, no solamente a él. Era Kushina quien le había dado el aliento y las ganas de seguir adelante cuando supo que Danzo estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para descalificarlo frente al consejo. Si no hubiera sido por ella, probablemente su sueño hubiera muerto hacía mucho tiempo y también hubiera dejado de luchar por él.

—Sí, pero ése no es el punto.

—Entiendo, Minato. Quieres protegerme, ¿verdad? Ahora que seas Hokage quieres que toda la gente me trate como a ti y piensas que casándonos vas a lograrlo. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Yo estoy bien así como estoy, dattebane. No tienes que sacrificarte ni nada por mí. Yo seguiré viviendo como hasta ahora ¿sí?

Con un gesto triste y una sonrisa falsa, Kushina abrazó a Minato rápidamente y entró a su departamento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Haciendo una recapitulación de sus fallidas propuestas de matrimonio anteriores, el próximo Cuarto Hokage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas descubrió que el principal problema con ellas no era ni sus palabras ni el momento ni él en particular, era Kushina. Y no se refería a la poca capacidad para prestar atención de la que era poseedora, sino a su falta de autoestima.

Sí, Kushina era ruidosa, le gustaba llamar la atención, convivir con las demás personas y solía tener alguna clase de sonrisa plasmada sempiternamente en el rostro, pero eso no dignificaba que estuviera completamente bien consigo misma. Tras esa fachada de chica ruda, tontorrona y feminista que se cargaba, había una mujer llena de inseguridades respecto a su origen, su persona y sus cualidades.

Ella no creía que era lo suficientemente buena para poder conseguir una propuesta real de matrimonio, tampoco una cita. Siempre se había sentido rechazada por provenir del Remolino y no de Konoha y, aunque ya no lo parecía, esos sentimientos la habían dejado marcada hasta ahora. Tampoco se consideraba lo suficientemente buena para ser elegida por un hombre, creía que su personalidad no era deseable para que alguien quisiera salir con ella. Que siempre sería una amiga más y que no podría ser vista como mujer. Por último, al ser el contenedor del Zorro de las Nueve Colas, automáticamente había asumido que sería rechazada por todas las personas y que nadie se arriesgaría más de lo necesario a estar a su lado. Era una visión triste y solitaria de la vida que ella se esforzaba por mantener oculta, por eso actuaba como solía.

Pero él estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso. Él amaba de verdad a Kushina. Quería hacerla su esposa, pasar el resto de la eternidad con ella. Él conocía ya todas sus cualidades y defectos, y los adoraba y aceptaba por igual. Él no buscaba ninguna mujer sumisa o perfecta, él buscaba a Kushina. A ella y no a ninguna otra que se le pareciera, porque Kushina no era su tipo, era LA chica que lo hacía sonreír sin pensar. Una en un millón. No, más bien una en toda su vida.

Debido a que Minato quería asegurarse que ella supiera que la amaba como persona y que no se trataba de ninguna broma, la próxima vez que se le propuso no solamente estaba engalanado con un traje o había llevado las bien amadas rosas, el anillo en su caja de terciopelo, la cena romántica en un jardín y la banda tocando música suave de fondo. No, Minato se encargó también de que toda Konoha estuviera allí, con ellos, para que supieran que todo lo que le pedía era real y no una simple broma. Que él quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella sin arrepentimientos.

Y fue así que, en su quinta proposición de matrimonio, Minato consiguió un sí de parte de Kushina.

* * *

**Flojo. Muy flojo. Mañana examen de álgebra. Hoy examen de cálculo. No se me puede pedir más.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
